Climate control systems are typically utilized to maintain the temperature of a space relative to a set point by activating an air conditioning unit to cool the space. The air conditioning unit supplies sub-cooled refrigerant to an evaporator coil, which cools warm air from the space that is circulated across the evaporator coil. When the warm air contacts the colder surface of the evaporator coil, condensation of water can occur. The water condensation runs down the sides of the evaporator coil and collects in a condensate pan. The condensate pan has a condensate drain fitting and drain line attached thereto, which allows the water to drain from the condensate pan.
However, blockage in the condensate drain line can occur due to algae, fungus or bacterial growth forming particles that create restrictions in the drain line and can cause a clog. This will cause water to back up into the condensate drain pan. When the condensate pan is full of water, the water will overflow out of the pan and into the residential space, and potentially cause water damage to the residence. These flaws in condensate pan designs can also result in problems and/or damage to the air conditioning system.